1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-strength aluminum alloy for pressure casting having superior tensile strength, elongation and impact value, and to a high-strength cast aluminum alloy comprising the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aluminum alloys are widely used as materials for various components of vehicles, industrial machines, airplanes, electric appliances for domestic use and other apparatus of various types. Among such aluminum alloys there are cast aluminum alloys. Examples of typical cast aluminum alloys include cast Alxe2x80x94Si alloys, representatives of which include ADC10 and ADC12. Such cast Alxe2x80x94Si alloys have been frequently used for cover components and casing components of vehicles such as carburetors, cylinder blocks and cylinder head covers and for cast components of other articles, especially die-cast components.
From the viewpoint of lightening vehicles and other machines in the recent energy-saving trend, die-cast materials are to be positively utilized even for components that are expected to receive a substantial force. Die-cast materials to be used in such applications need to satisfy desired cost efficiency as well as necessary castability and exhibit a higher tensile strength (not less than 35 kgf/mm2), a higher tenacity, and a superior elongation (not less than 5.0%).
Conventionally-used ADC10 and ADC12 as die-cast, however, exhibit a tensile strength as small as 23 to 25 kgf/mm2 and an elongation as small as 1.4 to 1.5% which are remote from the foregoing requirements (refer to Table 3).
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to develop a high-strength aluminum alloy for pressure casting which satisfies the desired cost efficiency as well as the necessary castability, can replace ADC10 or ADC12, and can provide a high-strength cast aluminum alloy having a tensile strength of not less than 35 kgf/mm2 and an elongation of not less than 5.0% by being subjected to a T6 treatment after pressure casting.
The foregoing and other objects, features and attendant advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the reading of the following detailed description with reference to the drawings.